What have you done to my light?
by LOL61
Summary: It's been two years since Yami left yugi, one year since Joey and Tristan left to secretly help yami and 3 months since Tea left to New York. A couple days after Tea left Yugi grandpas dies, yugi goes into a state of depression. What will yami do to save his other half from total darkness? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys LOL here and honestly this is my first yugioh fanfic. I hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own YGO**  
—–—

**Yugis POV:**

It's been 2years since my other half left. And he took my heart with him. 1 year since Joey, Tristen and Bakura left to acient Egypt on an expedition and 3 months since Tea went to New York to work on her dancing diploma. I sit in front of my grandfathers grave, alone, scared and not myself. Everybody left, yet I'm still here. I had a hard time coping with the pain, I miss Yami, My other half. But I found a way to numb the pain, and erase the memory's. It has a temporary affect but it helps.

**Yami's POV:**

Me, Joey, Tristian and Bakura finally make our way through the last tunnel. It has been a year since they saved me from my father Atem. I asked them for help and I knew my freinds would come for me. 2 years I've been away from my light and forced to live without him. It hurt so much. And now I was on my way to see my little aibou I missed him so. His bright joyful eyes and his sweet smile. I looked out the car window and let my other half plague my thoughts.

"I miss him too, it been 1 year since I saw him, I feel bad fa leavin him ya know." I look at Joey and smile I look back at the road and let my thoughts revolve around yugi.

**Yugi's POV:**

I wake up the next morning and groan. Monday, I lay back down and decide to ditch school. Who needs it anyway. As I sat there in silence, lonliness and boredom my other half pops in my head, I wince at the sad memory's, wanting them to go away. I sit up and walk to the bathroom. I open a cubard and grab a small knife hidden behind all the medicine. I look at the silver blade and look at the stain that stays on it like an old Egypt statue. I shake that thought out of my head, the thought of ancient Egypt makes me think about Yami. Out of anger with myself I slide the blade across my wrist and wince at the shockful pain. I wash my wrists off and dress in my normal attire. It was a black short sleeved shirt with black jeans. I looked in the mirror and looked at my reflection. My eyes had dark bags under them and my face was a lot paler then it was then I sighed and walked out the door, not knowing what I'll face at school today.

**Yami's POV:**

"HEY YAMI! YA COMIN!" Joey yelled from at the bottom of the stairs. I was still looking in the mirror amd fixing my hair and double checking my appearance. I wanted to look my best if I'm gonna see my aibou. I smiled thinking of my little yugis face smiling. I was inturrupted by another one of Joeys calls. I smiled brightly at myself before running out the door to see my other half, Yugi.

**No ones POV:**

Yami walked into the school and looked around the hallway. He was a bit dissapointed when he did'nt see Yugi anywhere, he just shrugged it off and walked to his first class. He sat down next to Joey and Tristan. Once the teacher walked in and started class with attendance. After calling all of their names he said one name that caught all three of the teens attention.

"Is Yugi here today?" The teacher asked a little more tiredly. Everyone fell silent and the three teens were confused by the sudden silence. All of sudden the door to the classroom slammed open and everyone eyes widened. Yami looked at the person in shock and sadness, so did Joey and tristen.

**Yami's POV:**

I looked at my other half. His bright amethyst eyes were now dull and emotionless and his soft fair skin was pale and tiredly. I looked at him heartbroken and scared. What happened to my sweet little aibou? I was almost at tears as I looked at him wide eyed. He looked back at me with shock, my heartbeat went faster. At first I saw a bit of light shine through his eyes, a sign of hope that my yugi was in there. But as soon as I saw it, it vanished and was replaced with hurt and sadness. He narrowed his eyes at all three of us and gave us the most threatning glare of all. It shocked us all that he could pull it off with his cute chibi like face. He sat as far away from us as possible wich made my heart break a little. I could'nt to think 'what did you do to my light?'  
–—

**AN/ hope you liked it as much as I did please Review! I love reviews and feedback!  
LOLOUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here's chapter 2 it is up so soon. Also writing this story gives me somthing to do while I'm on bed arrest. I sprained my knee today and I have to wear a brace that covers my whole leg... Soooo yah here we go!**  
—

**Yugis POV:**

I stormed out of the class room enraged. Why are they here? After 2 years they believe they can walk back in my life just when I was getting used to not having them around!? I don't need them anymore! The crowded hallway split like the Red Sea, scared that I would hurt them from how mad I must have looked. I heard my name being called from behind me, the louder it got the faster I walked.

"Yugi!" A deep baritone voice called after me. My heart started to flutter and my mind started to go to ease making my pace go slower than before. I silently cursed to myself for how stupid I was to slow down, because by the time I was almost off school property a hand grabbed my arm, making me turn around. My amethyst eyes met crimson red and my heart nearly stopped. I fought back every erdge to tackle Yami and cry into his chest and tell him how much I missed him. But a part of me wanted to tackled him and pound on his chest and yell at him, making feel the pain I suffered.

"Yugi...a-are y-you ok?" Hi voice was frail and fragile, I never not once seen the pharaoh act like this. I looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of concern, worry and longing. I noticed my breathing went a bit slower than before and my heart was pounding in my chest. I took a step back and I notice Yami hestaintly reaching out his hand to grab hold of me.

**Yami's POV:**

I didn't want my Yugi to go! I just back from Egypt after 2 long years. I was'nt going to allow yugi withstand this pain any longer, I could tell he was hurt and I could tell he thought drowning himself in his sorrows would help heal the pain but he was wrong! And me watching him do this to himself made me desperate to get my aibou back. I reached for his wrist I saw him wince in pain. I gave a confused look until I felt a sandpaper like line across his wrist. I turned his hand over seeing the most devastating thing of all. There were about five deep red cuts on his wrist. I looked at them with shock. Tears stung the corner of my eyes.

"Y-yugi...why?" I asked failing to keep the tears from falling. I look up at my light and see nothing but darkness and hollowness.

**Yugis POV:**

I could'nt help but glare at Yami. I can't believe he doesn't know! He left me for two years! Everyone abandoned me! Tears almost fell down my face but I held them in. He doesn't deserve my tears. I breathed heavenly as I ripped my wrist from his strong but gentle grip.

"Y-Yugi! P-please don't go please." He begged between sobs. My heart broke in millions of pieces. I shook my head and ran off leaving my Yami their in despair...My Yami? The tear that I held in fell and so did I as I fell on the sidewalk crying. I'm supposed to hate Yami! Why...why that everytime I see him I just want to pour my heart and Soul to him and have him hold me in his arms saying it will be all right. The tears continued to steam down my face.

**Yami's POV:**

Yugi...my light...my Aibou. Why did I leave. I watched yugi leave. Every step you took shattered my heart. I let the tears stream down my face as I start to face reality and why I feel this way. I love Yugi Muto. I reapeated the sentence over and over, each time it repaired my heart and my hope, because now I realize I always had somthing to fight for, and I will fight for Yugi against the dark that is confing him.

**Yugi's POV:**

when I finished crying I walked home angrey at myself. How could I so weak. When I got home I went to the medicine cabnet. I grabbed the knife and sliced it across my wrist about 3 times. I put on some music and put the volume on full blast hoping it would disturb any thoughts of him.

**A/N: hope you liked it please review and if you want to see anything in this story don't be scared to ask and if you have any questions please feel free to ask as well!  
LOLOUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Last chapter somone said (and I'm not pointing out names) that it's hard to keep track on who's think what. And if others had a hard time too I apoligize, I don't normally switch POVs that commonly so if anything else confuses you guys feel free to ask.  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own Yugioh**  
—

**Yugi's POV:**

I decided to ditch school today, I did'nt want to run into Yami again. It was Friday and I went to go get the mail. When I did I frowned at the bills. I gave up the shop I still live above it but, I just shut it down. I shuffled through the mail then froze when I saw one word that caught my attention...eviction notice. I quickley tore open the envelope and read it. If I can't pay the last two months rent their gonna take the store/house! Sat down on a nearby chair in disbelief. I'm gonna lose grandpas shop. I picked up the phone and called the only person I could trust, he's a freind I met when Tea left. His names Flynn. (Flynn is an OC character I made off the top of my head so I apoligize.) I dialed the number in and he answered.

"Heeeeeyyyy Yugi! What up man." He asked as if he was brain damaged from all the drugs and alcohol (I let you know now that Flynn is obviously a druggie and I'm sorry of this makes you feel uncomfortable.)

"Hey Flynn! Wanna com over I gotta talk to ya." I said through the cel phone.

"Sure bud! I'll be there in a jiffy!" He said before hanging up. Me and Flynn are practicly brothers. I can rely on Flynn to come when I need him to unlike Yami. I smile at myself and waited for Flynn to come. An hour later Flynn walked in the door.

"Hey man! What ya wanna talk ta meh about!" He said as he gave me a high five. Flynn had brown shaggy hair covered with a beanie and he wore loose fitting pants with the normal gangster chains hanging from the side. He wore a stained I think it was supposed to be white T-shirt and old beaten up converse. All in all I felt actually bad for the kid. His parents disowned him and he lives with our other freind Mathew.

"My house plus the shop are gonna get evicted if I don't pay the past two months rent!" I frantically said, showing Flynn the paper. He grabbed out from my hands and read it.

"Well, freind this is easy to fix. Simply just get a roomate to help with rent!" He said, eyes still on the page. For a druggie Flynn actually had smarts. He may not look it but he's a huge computer geek. I smiled at my freind.

"That's not a bad Idea! Thanks bro!" He smiled and wished me luck before headin out the door. I started to make flyers to put around the building and around the small town. Once I finished putting up the flyers I went home and relaxed for a little while. But of course I did'nt know what I was getting myself into.

**Yami's POV:**

I was walking down the street with Joey. A gust of wind made a piece of paper fly in front of my face. Out of curiosity I grabbed the piece of paper and read it, my eyes widened.

"What is it Yami?" Joey asked looking over my shoulder and reading the paper. His eyes too grew wider.

"Yugi is planning on having some random stranger to live with him!" I was freaking out! The flyer said the adress was at grandpas game shop. Where in fact Yugi lived. I raced down the street with Joey chasing after me.

"Relax! Yami! He probably doesn't live there anymore." He said, but of course thinking it through yugi would never leave his grandfathers shop.

**Yugi's POV:**

After the past two hours I had about five or four people come. None of witch I like. But none the less I had to pick one soon or the shop will be taken from me. My train of thought was ruined when a knock was heard on the door. I walked towards the door and opened it only to let out a scowl.

"No." I said while pushing the door closed in front of Yami's face. His foot stopped the door from going any further.

"Oh c'mon Yugi! Don't be a sour patch!" I took a deep breath and let yami in. He smiled at me and I glared at him.

"What do you want." I said plainly. I don't know if I had somthing on my face or if my sour mood made yami smile but I just wanted to punch his little smirk off his face.

"I came for the roomate application of course!" My face paled.

"No. Leave. Now." I said pointing to the door. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon yugi! I need a place to stay, you need a roomate, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to bunk with strangers." He tried to reason with me. I frowned at him and he look at me with a smile that I want to rip off and Bury in the ground all the way in Egypt. I sighed in defeat, it's true I don't want to bunk with strangers. So I had no other choice.

"Fine...But don't think just because you staying here mans we're freinds." I spotted a hint of sadness in his eyes when I said that. But none the less Yami leaned in and pulled me into a big hug and layed his head on mine. I grimaced at the surprise attack affection. But the color of my face said other wise as it turned a slight shade of pink. We pulled away and he smiled before headin out to get his stuff. I stood there in a train of thought that kept going. After an hour or so he came back, of course still flustered from the hug I did'nt see him there. Next thing I know two arms are wrapped around my shoulders from behind. I did'nt flinch, the touch felt welcoming and safe. My body relaxed and I heard a light chuckle from behind. My face turned red knowing it was Yami. I ripped myself out of Yami's embrace and stomped away to my room. I turned around to yami before shutting the door.

"Your rooms at the end of the hall to your right, the one on the left is off limits." I said with venom. I looked at yami and saw again a hint of sadness in his eyes. I walked back in my room and sat on my bed and slept for the majority of the day...

—–—–—–––  
**Soooo, there you have it chapter 3. Poor Yami and Yugi. Hopfully Yami can help Yugi before it's too late.  
Yugi: what does that mean?  
LOL61: Oh nothing...  
Yugi: I'm scared...  
LOL61: Review if you want Yami to help Yugi!  
LOLOUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's the new update and my goal is to make the chapters longer. Again if you guys want to see somthing in this story I will do my best.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh.**

**Yugi's POV:**

Yami's been driving me insane! He's been here for 2 weeks! You would'nt believe how motherly he's been!

**-flashback-**

I was sitting down on the couch. It was Monday and I skipped school yet again. I was asleep and I had the remote in my hand and a book over my head. I heard the door slam but just ignored it. Next thing I know the book was ripped ff my head. I looked up to see Yami glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" I said plainly. He continued hs glare, his arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed.

"Where were you at school today?" He said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a nearby magazine and started reading a random page. I heard yami scowl and he ripped the the magazine out f my grasp. I sighed and looked at him.

"Ya wanna know? Well I did'nt feel like going to school okay?!" I yelled at him.

"That's not an excuse! You should be at school!" I rolled my eyes once again and looked at Yami annoyed. Why did'nt I kick him out already and find a new roomate?

**-end of flashback-**

I begin to ponder the question over and over again. Why don't I kick Yami out? I shook the thought out of my head and came up with stupid excuses. The door opened and closed, I turned around to see Yami infuriated. I smile at his expression.

"Where were you today!?" I held in a laugh, it's Friday and I spent the whole week not going to school. Why do I skip school more often, ever since Yami pointed it out on Monday I feel like I had to make an attempt to keep pushing his buttons...but why?

"Why do you care?" I said in a teasing matter. Yami's eyes held the hurt expression again that made me want to comfort him. I ignored the feeling and walked away to my room. Icould hear Yami mummble 'oh no you don't.' Next thing I know a hand constricts my wrist. I am abruptly turned over. My amethyst eyes meet crimson ones and I'm lost for who knows how long. Our little moment was inturrupted by the phone ringing. My head snaps to the phone and I go to pick it up.

"Yugi Muto here?" I said throught the phone.

"Hey yugi, it's Mathew! I was wonderin if ya wanna hang out with us." Mathew said on the other line.

"Yah sure, where we headin?" I asked.

"Eh...we probably hit the bar so make sure to bring the fake ID okay?" He replied. Me, Mathew and our other freinds all got fake ID's so we can go to bars and other stuff like that. Lets just say Maddie, Another freind of mine was upset about her boyfreind cheating on her that we went out and had some harmless fun.

"Yah I'll be there meet at the park." I replied before hanging up. I turned around to see Yami looking at me, arms crossed.

"Who was that?" Yami asked. I scowled and pushed past him.

"No one Mother, It was just a freind." I said enthesizing the word Mother. Yami's glare grew.

"Relax, I'm hanging out with some freinds, that's all." Of course I was'nt gonna tell him I was going to a bar! Trust me if I did it would be chaos! I walked to my room to get dressed. I wore a black short sleeved shirt and black ripped up skinny jeans. I had buckled knee lea goth boot and a pair of leather gloves. I walked out of the room and the look on Yami's face...pricless! His eyes were wide and his mouth opened slightly in shock. He normally saw me in sweat pants and a Bret wife-beater shirt but now he saw me in my casual attire.

"Well...I'll see ya later." I said before walking out of the house leaving Yami in shock.

**Yami's POV:**

Yugi left and I was left in shock. How did this happen to my little light! He's been consumed by darkness...and for some reason I felt attracted to it! I Could'nt get him out of my head! His well toned muscles, his soft beutiful skin... I began to drift off in my thoughts of yugi until I caught myself and stopped immideatly. I looked at my reflection in the mirror that was convienetly sitting on the table and noticed my face was red as a tomato and it was all of a sudden warmer in the empty house.

**Yugi's POV:**

I walked through the doors of the bar. The smell of alcohol, sweat and cigarettes fill my nose. The sound of laughter fills my ears. I came early so I walked up to the counter and sat down.

"Anything I can get ya sir?" The bartender asks.

"Yah,I'll have a beer thanks." I responded giving him my fake ID. The man took it and walked away to get my drink. I sighed heavenly and my mind led back to Yami. Why is he here after two long years? All I want is for him to leave, but I can't. I need a roomate to help with rent and my choices are limited. The man came back with my drink and I chugged it down, feeling the burning sensation in my throat. All my thoughts on Yami's return washed away. I asked for another one and he simply went to get another one.

"Awww already drinkin without me?" A playful voice rang through my ears I turn to see Flynn, Mathew, Maddie, and Jacob. I smiled as they all sat down next to me.

"Yah well I'm a bit stressed." I confided.

"Aww hon whats the matter?" Maddie ask as she put a reassuring hand on my back. Maddie was the the mother of the group. She always made us feel better.

"Well, remember my old freinds I told you about?" I asked.

"Yah the jerks who left you and you were all alone." Flynn said plainly. I nodded telling him he was right.

"Yah, well there back and Yami's the one who's staying with me." Maddie looked at me with pity.

"Dude...that stinks." Jacob said. The bartender came with my drink and I chugged it down as well. Again the thoughts of Yami vanished along with the alcoholic beverage. A couple drinks later I was sober and my freinds...well they were drunk. I never was a fan of alcohol but I would still grab a couple of drinks or so. Mathew went to go to the bathroom, but after a while of him gone there was a loud crash. We all turned around and saw Mathew and another guy. They were both glaring at each other I already knew what was going on. I walked towards the two to settle things down.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked the guy.

"This man was eyeballing me!" He yelled at me. I put my hands up to keep him from falling. The smell of alcohol pollutes his breath and I hold in a gag.

"I'm sorry sir." I said as I turned towards Mathew and put my hands on his shoulders pulling him from the scene.

"Come on Mathew lets get home." I suggest to my drunken freind. And of course as were walking away, the man just had to say somthing.

"Yah Mathew, why don't you run to your mommy!" He slurred, and before I know it, Mathew turns around and punches him in the face. I wince at the situation. Next thing I know both Mathew and the guy are in a fight. One tackles the other and they are pushed into a crowd of people, wich then starts into a a huge fight. I was'nt drunk enought to get hurt. All of a sudden a man punches me in the gut and I grit my teeth in anger. I punch the guy in the face and we end up in the crowd of people. I kept getting punches thrown at me and I kept throwing punches. My lip was bloodied up and my face was bruised up. When I get home, I can tell Yami's gonna be pretty mad. I groan at myself for thinking about Yami. A guy pins me down and starts to repeatedly punch me. There are defiantly going to me some bruises. After a while I am able to leave the bar without anymore damage that's already been done.

**Yami's POV:**

When Yugi left I called Joey, Tristian and Seto and we hung out for a while. It took some convincing for Seto but weirdly when I told him Joey was coming he agreed. I was in the living room them and we just talked.

"Hows Yugi? Last time I saw him he did'nt look like himself." Joey said sadly.

"He has'nt been himself did you know he has'nt been going to school for a week! I'm really starting to worry." I said sadly. Joey put a hand on my shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't you worry Yami, were gonna help Yugi. No matter what." I gave Joey a sad smile. We were inturrupted by the door slamming open. All eyes were on the person at the door. My eyes widen in horror.

"YUGI!" I yelled as I raced to him, tears filling my eye.

"What happened!?" I yelled, not bothering to hide my concern. I placed my hand on his cheek carefully, not wanting to hurt him. He winces at my light touch and rips my hand away from his face. He walks past me and looks at Seto, Joey and Tristan. He scowls at them.

"What are they doing here?" He asks rather coldly. I look at the three and they look at yugi shocked and worried. Even Seto looks scared.

"Yug W-what happened?" Joey stuttered.

"Nothing just got in a little bar fight thats all." He says casually. My eyes widen.

"BAR FIGHT!" Yugi groans and looks at me annoyed. In a matter of seconds I'm in front of him, both hands on his shoulders leading him to his bathroom to get him cleaned up. I look at the others and give them a small smile.

"Excuse me I gotta go and help Yugi." I said. I heard Yugi growl and I glared at him.

"Go ahead me Joey and Seto have to go anyway so..." Tristan replied as he and the others left. Once they are gone I start to drag yugi to his bathroom. He struggles and I let out a sigh.

"Yugi, your hurt let me help you." I said to Yugi. He let out an irritated breath and we walked in the bathroom. I sat him down and sat across from him.

"Take off your shirt." I said holding in the blush that was trying to form on my face.

"What!" He said.

"I have to see if there's any other Injurys." I stated. He let out an annoyed breath and took off his shirt. There was on huge bruise on his chest and one on his side. They were both accompanied with deep red scars. I got up and opened a nearby cabnet. After grabbing the rubbing alcohol and some bandages there was somthing that caught my attention. I shook it off, deciding to investigate later. I sat back down and started to clean his injuries. He holds in a growl as I start to tend the wound. It's silent until I speak.

"Why were you at the bar...you hate alcohol." I asked. He sighed.

"Why do you care. I was just getting a drink with some freinds."

"How did you even get a drink? Don't you have to have some sort of ID?" Yugi grabbed a card from his pocket and showed it to me.

"Fake ID." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yugi." I scolded him. He rolled his eyes. I continued to fix up his wounds in silence. When I was done I went to put away the rubbing alcohol only to find the mysterious object from before. I reached out and grabbed it. When I saw it my eyes grew wide and my heartbeat went faster. In my hands was...

A knife.

**Hope you liked it! What will Yami's reaction be to Yugi's knife.  
LOLOUT!**


End file.
